


RWBY Silver Wolves AU

by AshigeWrites_Fiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshigeWrites_Fiction/pseuds/AshigeWrites_Fiction
Summary: An AU in which Silver eyes are a sign of being a werewolf. Ruby Rose is invited to beacon not knowing this but Blake is not too happy to find out there's a wolf so close to her.





	RWBY Silver Wolves AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super not used to writing actual stuff anymore so a big portion of this is me practicing and trying to get in the habit of writing longer things.

Disembarking from the airship at Beacon Academy, Ruby and Yang looked up at their new school in awe. The sisters gazed at the tower ahead of them, the clouds blurring the structure into the basics of its shape, which only allowed the sisters to see the faint pillars, the vague shape of cogs and gears, and the various green lights that were shining through the clouds. After taking in the view of the school Yang quickly turned to her little sister and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. "Well Ruby," she said quickly, "I'm gonna try and get a quick look around before orientation. You go ahead and try to meet people." Yang quickly let go of Ruby and started to walk off, hoping her little sister would listen without a chance to complain.

Ruby was not at all fond of the idea and quickly followed behind Yang. "Wait up Yang!" she called out, rushing to her big sister and grabbing onto her arm. "I can't just go up and 'meet people'!" she said in a bit of a panic, her eyes being pulled away to the collapsible staff of a passing student and the dust powered sword of another. She looked to the weapons and released Yang, getting a bit distracted.

"See Ruby?" Yang said, moving down the main avenue, "people are already catching your eye." she added, quickly moving away from her sister.

"It's not the people, it's their weapons!" Ruby said in protest, watching yang get further away as she tried to keep up.

"Then talk to them about that!" Yang called back, finally getting away as Ruby stopped to think on it.

Ruby stopped and paused, starting to think of what she'd do now, deciding Yang's advice was a good idea and looking around to see what weapons would catch her eye. However she ended up getting so caught up in looking for a weapon worth talking about she didn't notice the sound of rolling wheels and quick steps. With a thud Ruby saw herself fall to the ground as cases fell down around her, the thick white cases landing with so much weight they hardly moved after the initial impact with the ground. Ruby groaned and sat up, rubbing her head and looking at the cases. She had just taken in the sight of a snowflake on the side of the case when she heard shouting coming from over her.

"What are you doing?" Weiss shouted, glaring down at Ruby with her hands on her hips. she grabbed up her cases of dust and checked one of them as she loaded it back onto her luggage card. A few men in black suits taking the others and doing the same as they made sure everything was still in order.

Ruby stood up, visibly embarrassed as she looked at Weiss in a bit of a panic. "I'm sorry" she shouted as she grabbed up the last case to hand to Weiss. Weiss took the case and opened it, sending a harsh glare at Ruby as she pulled a bottle of dust out.

Weiss pointed at Ruby with the bottle clenched in her hand, starting to lecture the younger girl. "Do you have any idea how much merchandise you could have damaged just now? this dust is extremely valuable you know?" she said, scolding Ruby as if she was a young child.

"All of that is dust?" Ruby asked, looking past Weiss to the cases. She rubbed her head a bit more, still in pain from the fall as she watched the men push the cases off. "You sure brought a lot of it" she said, looking at Weiss then flinching back as her eyes met a harsh glare.

"OF COURSE I HAVE A LOT OF IT!" Weiss shouted, annoyed that Ruby cut off her lecturing, and even more annoyed that she clearly hadn't been listening anyway. "If you had enough brain to pay attention to your surroundings you would have heard me say I'm-"

"Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company" Blake said in a calm voice as she walked up behind Weiss, her calm yet intimidating presence causing the young Schnee to swivel around and step back. 

"Hmph! That's right!" Weiss said, puffing her chest out proudly as she was finally recognized by someone.

"Though, that same Schnee Dust Company is infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake added, "So I'm not too sure you should be so quick to brag"

Weiss paused and started to stumble over her words as she angrily tried to come up with a rebuttal. She found herself at a loss however and stomped her foot, turning and starting to walk away. Ruby watched her, chuckling a bit at how flustered the heiress got before turning back to Blake. "Thanks a ton" she said happily as she watched Blake open up her book and start to walk off.

"Don't mention it" Blake said simply, as she walked. Ruby sprinted next to her a bit to keep up, looking at Blake. She figured if she was going to have a chance to make any friends this would be it after all.

"I'm Ruby" she said, holding her hand to Blake who kept her face buried in her book. The dismissive rejection caused Ruby to stop as she watched Blake walk off. "Well uh...thanks again! it was nice meeting you too!" Ruby called out, sighing as she sat down with a sigh.

Despite Ruby's less than ideal interactions with the two girls she met however, she was then greeted by a boy named Jaune, who she had a decent conversation with before going to the orientation Yang had mentioned a bit earlier. Ruby had decided that at the very least she made one friend. When she saw yang again at the orientation she stood with her, just a ways away from Weiss who made it a point to send a somewhat unreasonable number of glares at Ruby throughout Ozpin's speech. Before Yang had a chance to say anything about the looks she saw Weiss directing to her sister however the orientation ended and the students were directed to the ballroom.

That night, Ruby sat in the ballroom with her notebook, writing notes to the friends she left behind at Signal. Yang plopped down next to her and looked at the book. "You alright Ruby?" she asked, "Some weird girl was staring at you really menacingly during the orientation today" she said in an attempt to see if Ruby knew what was up. Ruby sighed and closed her notebook, grabbing a pillow and putting her face in it before looking up at her sister.

"Yeah, I notcied." she said, "That's Weiss...I tripped over her expensive dust luggage and now she seems to really hate me." she added as she released a loud groan that was muffled by the pillow. she then sat up and threw it at yang's face. "If you hadn't have ran off you could have helped me!" she said, a bit upset but mostly embarrassed.

Yang chuckled as the pillow hit her, then she moved close to Ruby and pat her on the back. "Hey, it's no big deal sis," she began, "so you got one person upset. You also made a friend. That's way more important so just focus on that. I mean, Jaune seems like a nice enough guy." 

Ruby sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's nice. I just would have preferred not to get on anyone's bad side, especially not on the first day. I don't even know what would have happened if it wasn't for that other girl..."

"Other girl?" Yang asked

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she looked down a bit. "There was this cool, mysterious girl who told Weiss off and really helped me out, but I didn't even get her name"

"Well there you go!" Yang exclaimed, smiling at Ruby more. "That sounds like two friends to me. I bet you'll see her again eventually. We all go to the same school after all." she added.

Ruby sighed and nodded. she laid back and sighed, spotting Blake and turning over as Blake sat down against a wall and opened her book. She started to read as Ruby tapped Yang's arm. "That's her" Ruby said. Yang sat up and looked over to Blake. She smiled and looked at Ruby, then got up and pulled her little sister to her feet. "Y-yang? what are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed in protest. Yang ignored her sister and started pulling her towards Blake. Blake heard the sound of Ruby struggling against Yang as the two approached, she looked up to see Yang waving and dragging Ruby over.

"Hhheeeeeeeeeyyyy!~" Yang called out as she walked to Blake. she stopped in front of her and let Ruby go. "I heard you helped my little sister out." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It was nothing serious" Blake said as she looked at Ruby, then at Yang, "Plus she already said thank you"

Ruby groaned and scratched the back of her head, holding her hand out for Blake to shake. "Well uh...thanks again. I'm Ruby by the way"

Blake looked at the two girls in front of her and wondered why they came to disturb her from her book. sighing and shaking Ruby's hand. "Blake" she said. she would have returned to her book but Ruby's silver eyes caught her attention and she paused. "Your...eyes are silver" she said.

"Oh, uh...yeah, they are." Ruby said, standing up and chuckling nervously "you're the second person to mention that since yesterday." she added as Yang looked between the two of them.

"Hmn, yeah..." Blake stood up and sighed. "Well, I want to just relax and read my book right now. Maybe we can talk some other time" she said as she started to walk away from Ruby.

"Oh...sure." Ruby said as her and Yang watched Blake walk off.

"I like your bow!" Yang called after Blake before looking at Ruby. She hugged ruby and smiled. "See? she seems nice enough. I'd call that friend two" she said confidently, holding ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so" Ruby said. she walked back to her sleeping bag and plopped down onto it.


End file.
